Greymon's Adventure
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: Blue Greymon is traveling to exotic locations with Xixi the toucan, KO, Steven and more
1. Chapter 1

* this is part of the extended universe of The rift- alpha and omega

(expect the unexpected with blue greymon/ greymon 2010 explore the rest of the iceberg because most of use focused just on the tip. Greymon must show people the 'real' Costa Rica while he is taking a break from being a Duke of Ch'caret)

(in a nice sunny day at Rivera Maya Xixi is little tired of being a servant)

Xixi- gee is sure is boring around here

Blue Greymon- my toucan, this peace is what all birds strive for

Xixi- I just what humans are up to

Xatu- xatu xatu xatu xatu xatu *your majesty the Kardashians are missing the point of Costa Rica*

Blue Greymon- ummmm what about it *drinks pina colada* how could we help *gets slight drunk* little quetzal that don't looked like a flying giraffe

Xatu- xatu xatu xatu xatu Texas

(blue greymon spit takes his drink)

Blue Greymon- how pity is to see humans see CR as Texas, I'll show them the rest of the iceberg

Xixi- is great we are going to do something can I bring my stuff

Xatu- no just go to this ultra- wormhole that goes to one of many possible realities, we are going to the the most bleak where the Kardashians live

(they enter the wormhole to travel 100,000 light years to their destination)

Xatu- what happen *sees himself as a quetzal* hello handsome and I got a cool tail

Xixi- still a toucan, what about you my Duke

Greymon- ow my head, what happened *both birds are shocked* what happen is their something wrong with my face (sees his reflection as a tegu) NOOOOOOO this come be happening this has to be a dream

(they start to realized that they're in front of The Kardashians)

Kim- talking animal, how cute but how is this possible

(Willie the penguin from my 50 first dates fanfic come from nowhere)

Willie- Kim this guys are from a distant world just like yours but different because they come from the ultra-wormhole

Kim- what's that

Xatu- *squeaks then clears throat and squeaks again but start to speak* is a wormhole that travels you to one of multiple worlds from thousands of light years apart but sometimes it travels you to different timeline and- *squeaks*

Kim- what beautiful bird take a selfie with me

xatu- I insist *kim takes a photo with him*

Greymon/ tegu- can I see your family I need to talk with them

Kim- of course you can

(introduces to Kompany)

Tegu- should we drink first

*later at the bar*

Kim- where you been to this earth before

Xatu- yes but no one listens because is over shallowed by Charizard's mammal friends that lived here. They think that my stories in this reality are for the birds. *scoffs* I met Pale male the hawk two years ago, at the same year helping someone take care of sick fluffy eagle at the alps *drinks strawberry colada* be friends with the falcons that protect crops of Hungary in 70's, last but not least is I meant bill and coo in late 40's

Xixi- I thought I was only bird that befriend with the eagles in 2015 *drinks coconut water*

Kim- what do you want to tell us, talking tegu

tegu- I regret this *clears throat* Costa Rica is nut just a paradise that you have fun, drink, yogi (practice of yoga), splash downing in river or anything that involves beach culture. There is more of it, all you have to do is to think outside the box

Kim's mother- like what

Kim's boyfriend - what is it that we are so blinded

Xatu- lets star of the ring of fire (use teleport to send everyone into the volcano) Western Costa Rica lies in the pacific ocean Ring of Fire, volcano deposits rich ashes into the soil that becomes fertile to a wide diversity.

Mother-is this the connection to na *Kim hush her*

Xatu- the ash ridden soil is so rich that grow a rainforest clouded by the mist of vapor from the volcano. Inside the forest contains 3% of all life on earth (volcano explodes)

(everyone wows from the view

Kim- that;s amazing *caries her baby* look at it

Xatu- next one is tegu's turns

(teleports everyone to thick forest)

Kim- what is that snake

Tegu- that;s a rainbow boa they get there name because they come in different colors depending the species

Xatu- there's more to see in this lush jungle

(Kim's company slowly fallows them)

Tegu- that trash collector is not a raccoon but a crab-eating kind.

Xatu- That weasel over there is called tayra, they live in the tropics of the Americas

Kim- how cute

Tegu- that over there is the nocturnal tree barren cacomistle that live in central america. One of the most common in the forest are kinkajous, this little devils always gets into trouble in all over the Americas. *kim laughs* They are also like to hide like ninjas and monkey like tail.

(a mass herd of coati appeared to haunt The Kardashians for not expecting the real Costa Rica)

Kim- coatis there back, there all over the place

Tengu- I can reason with them, they are able to adapt urban lifestyle like raccoons. (clears throat)

there's no to haunt them, they regret there human actions in this suffering place. They came to the forest to see the rest of the iceberg that is your home

(a coati names sly come close)

Sly- I'm watching you humans, coatis away * they left*

Xatu- that's very unexacting, everyone to the canopy

Sly- *in a distance* no zip-lining

Xatu- there are beautiful birds like rainbow-billed toucan, yellow throated toucan. Toucans have extra thick bill that they use it to eat eggs and slice fruits like a knife

Xixi- birds like me. Over there is a reintroduction project that release scarlet macaw, military macaw and great green macaw. They doing it to preserve the diversity of Costa Rica and we have to focus more on nature is because have to explain later

Kim- what about quetzals

xatu- we will talk about it after the show

Kim- what show?

(a massive flock of motmot- Tody motmot, turquoise-browed motmot, broad-billed motmot, keel-billed motmot, rufous motmot, lesson's motmot)

Kim- wow, how lovely? how we been so blind by this stuff that we called paradise but we are the one's are missing the big picture

Xixi- is okay humans have blindspots but allot you guys manage to overcome it

( Kardashians are speechless from the spectacle)

Xixi- there are some tree anteaters eating ants over there

Xatu- let me explain the quetzal

(teleports them to the Mayan ruins)

Xatu- some blue birds you saw are called turquoise cotinga, now let's focus on ruins.

(observe a mural of a Jaguar, a croc and a quetzalcoatlus)

xixi- umm he weather trio looks different in this world. Middle America and Hoenne region best known by thee savors- Groundon the savior of the land, kyoger the senior of the sea and rayquaza the savior of the wind. They saved the earth from an astroid millions of years ago, every since they sworn to protect the very balance of nature that contains their life force. Without life in this lands, they'll die and earth will will be doomed in million years time.

Kim- I get it why you guys care abut Costa Rica that we do, you guy opened our minds

Tegu- looks like our job is done

(xatu flies into the sky to summon quetzalcoatlus)

Kim- what's that a flying giraffe

Quatzalcoatlus- what is thy wish my servant

Xatu- send us home

(opens a wormhole back to their home planet)

Greymon- *wakes up* what…what happen last night….I was showing the Kardashians about what Costa Rica is about bio-diversity and flying giraffes

Xixi- my Duke that happened you got knocked out when you landed head first

Mailbirdramon- brother are you okay

deckerdramon- I heard a racket

Greymon- let me tell you the truth, Charizard's wild animal friends are from the the world we went

deckerdramon- we know that because is very detail

mailbirdramon- let's put our rivalry between that pokemon to the side for a

while

(Xatu is watching the scene but he got stuck as a quetzal and flies away)

Reference- legends of pale male, brothers of the wind, bill and coo. is not that hard to co-exist paradise with bio-diversity, all you gout to do is to enjoy the exotic features from the tropics.

xatu is 75-80 years old


	2. Chapter 2- purple squirrel

(This took place legs from here to homeworld and some where in OK KO second season, so enid and Steven will not be featured in Greyson's Story)

(KO, Chomp and Dendy are going to Xcaret on Superboy's flying car)

Superboy- so your guys going to visit Blue greymon but where's yours

KO- She's hanging out with Enid at Point Prep

Dendy- KO are you surveyor going to be fine with that greymon but didn't he forced you to fight

KO- well Dendy, he had issues, until he made some contact with the red macaw reintroduction project that the facility has been working for two decades

Superboy- her you guys, be careful or the squirrel cartels will get yeah. Chomp make sure that they're safe from harm

(chomp barks)

Superboy- you be a good boy and KO be safe *looks down in gloom* okay (hovers higher so covers some secret to the others but wolf) Wolf, how I'm I supposed tell them the young justice will depart to earth to save humans from trafficking *wolf whippers* I'll tell him sooner *wolf looks down* even Wolf will miss that small child but… I….. have to be strong

(left to go back to headquarters )

KO- Dendy, Xcaret is so cool

Dendy- I know but what's the reason

(go to blue path to go to aquaruim, see sharks, sea turtles, manatee and then swim with dolphins)

KO- this fun Dendy, I haven't felt this since…*gasp* let's go back to being to go to the black line

Dendy- well ummm

(Chomp barks)

Dendy- I can't say no to that chibi monocorn face

KO- yippee

(goes back to hating point to go to black line to see flamingo, tapir, jaguar that chomp keep scaring them off)

KO- is Chomp like this

Dendy- he get's very exited to see some features

(enter avery to see the birds like motmot, and water birds)

KO- look (bird nurse house where they raise scarlet macaw) they are rising them to release them back into the wild

(go to enclosed encounter to see golden eagle, kung vulture, quetzal (but one stared KO), and toucans like Xixi)

KO- how is Blue

xixi- he is in the village

(they went to the mayan village where amethyst make cotton products and chocolate)

KO- I don'r see him

(Amethyst guards plays the drums)

KO- Let's go to the main plaza

(enter the henequen extracting site)

KO- he's not there

(Chomp runs)

KO- hey where are you going Chomp

(chase Chomp until they enter what appears to the a Diamond Temple)

Dendy- *grab chomp got yea you little devil, what you been so exited

KO- umm Dendy, where are we

Dendy- this place shows it belong to Pink Diamond

(the Jasper are realizing that the kids enter a Diamond Temple)

KO- If this belongs to Pink, why Blue mount is protecting this place. Should Pink's mount be here….

Xixi- you guys Xcaret was found by Blue to inspired Pink's message to preserve this place.

(KO sees a wood carving of Pink Diamond in same image the mural of the moon base)

KO-no way

Jasper 1- there over here, come on

Dendy- I thin he have o get out of here

(grabbed by another Jasper)

Jasper 2- you guys are in big trouble

Jasper 3- this is my diamond's place

(later)

Jasper 3- s this you you been looking for

(the Amethyst are happy to see KO and Dendy)

Xixi- thank the stars you're all right, I been looking for you

KO- Xixi *laughs nervously* don't tell Greymon about this

Xixi- well…(greymon 2010 shows up)

Dendy- please don't get mad and forced use to fight

Greymon- my little cherubs *hugs both of them* I've been waiting to see you KO…..and who is little turtle

Dendy- I'm Dendy, a kappa and this is Chop

(Chomp Barks )

Greymon- there's that little monocorn

*Chomp licks him*

Dendy- since you like him, I le sho you his new features

(activates dino-tactor armor on her hack bracelet to inset armor on the dinosaur base on his element)

Greymon- impressive, looks like he's ready to fight

KO- what brings us here

greymon- have you heard of the squirrel cartels

KO- car…..tels, what's that

Greymon- those guys are rivals of the red macaw; they're consist of rock dove, dormouse, gophers, chipmunks and of course squirrels. Those guys used to collect food from the black market because they believe that they're in the ice age, collect anything for the winter. Until it was replace by new leader- Surly the purple squirrel. Under the control of Surly, they've been robbing nuts from many stores also my friendship.

KO- what happened

Greymon- 4 years ago an accident that corrupted Lugia attacked Surly and he end up into a corrupted creature…I just I want to stop here

Dendy- I under stand but why you bring it up right now

Greymon- I'm not because I want to end. He manipulated me to harass the birds to stay in this area and no flying freely. I trusted him because he was my freind until when you show you, I understand what it means to be happy with gratefulness and mercy.

KO- thanks

Greymon- come on you you guys we are going to Alberta

(go to warp pad)

KO- come on Dendy, we have a mission to complete

Dendy- I'm on it *mounts on Chomp*

(they all went to the warp pad to go to Alberta)

end

reference- squirrels cartels is reference to the animals from the nut job.


	3. Chapter 3- Tinted Heart

(KO, Dendy, Chomp and metalgreymon 2010 wap to Alberta)

Greymon- KO you know this place?

KO- my partner digimon been hear before while he tries to reason with Demon lord of Gluttony to stop punishing humans from eating the forbidden flesh

Greymon- Shullbaluchimon AKA Silver

Dendy- you know that demon

Greymon- uhh yeah along side with Emboar, the duo known as- Spirit of Vengeance in Mesoamerica

KO- uhhhh wha….

Greymon- Skullbaluchimon make sure that we eat a proper flesh because he forced you into Veganism if dare to slaughter the forbidden flesh. Most Demonlords are judgmental to dietary because we don't want to become cannibals.

Denny-What about Greed….

Greymon- Skullbaluchimon and Emboar are riverless despite that they love each other

KO- I thought Greed was too evil

Greymon- that's his corrupted human alter-ego Greyson or in there tongue barbamon.

KO- really Redfire thought he is greedy

Greymon- is he but that's actually the by-product of Greyson's ego-centric obsessive impulsiveness that sometimes the horse think he is just a narcissistic because horses have lack of ego in nature

KO- so he's more like a sympathetic jerk with a heart of gold like rest of his lovable five brothers

Greymon- he's main goal is to scare us to death that humans are like Greyson, the's why Richardo Monterro never return to mexico because the Mustangs are afraid of humans

Dendy- what about the slaughtering if 2000 mustang

KO- that Spirit as some deals with him

Greymon- half is right because Spirit was very concern with human nature, other half was wrong because he actually just turned them into Gengars as part of Spirit's solid. They booth practiced Voodoo, what do you why Spirit was a shaman.

KO- *looks down*

Greymon- what happen KO, was the topic too touchy?

KO- no because not humans are ego-centric. If humans are that self-centric, how come I'm so cute?

Greymon- KO you not like flame-head from Pork city that I destroyed a decade ago. Your a symbol of humanity because Zygarde choose you as part of Zygarde's human cycle. He choose to turn into human once in a while because humans have ability to sympathize with there own point- of view. I know that deep down inside Zygarde is hearing all this.

KO- Humanity is not a type but state of mind, that zygarde says because he is God of Ecosystem and the protecter of the earth/ environment.

Dendy- Before he use his powers in 2100 for judgement of humans, he also need to check on every humans starting with this little cinnamon roll to see that humanity also lives on

Greymon- I understand why he choose KO, he is too pure to face the wrath of the world snake

(see herds of zebstrika, gogoat, vermilimon and monocorn)

KO- wow look at the, wild mustangs

Dendy- actually there feral because of their human absence cause them to have spirited nature and in other words born free

Greymon- I send of vermilions to restore the ice age wildlife

(chomp tries to chase them)

Dendy- Chomp wait

*Chomp got caught in snare trap*

Dendy- we have free chomp

KO- I'm coming buddy

(both to them get knocked out by Uxie, mesprit, Azelf hypnosis)

Grreymon- Lake Guardians why are you even

(Amy from Heartland use Krookadile to trap him with his dig attack)

Greymon- why is doing

(get blacked out by her Haxorus)

(later at the Nedo Domine)

*Amy voice*- we got a bunch hustlers that tries to get near the mustangs

(Spartan brays)

Greymon- what's going on

Nidoqueen- *wearing a skull helmet that looks like skullbaluchemon* isn't that a mount that belong to Blue Diamond

Nidoking- * covered in black markings* looks like you captured a sacred steed by mistake,… at least you not gonna sent to slaughter

Greymon- slaughter me but

Amy- shhhh quite this a big misunderstood, I'm saving from this thugs

(Chomp barks)

Amy- …and the baby monocorn, I thought he was a erumpent calf

Nidoqueen- that looks nothing like one because we own erumpents from Russia that we use it as steeds

Nidoking- good job Amy, your dino hunting skills has catch this two thugs

(KO and Dendy wakes up)

KO- what's going on, let's us free because we have a mission with the sacred steed

Nidoking- I don't believe that humans pathetic excuse to get BD steed killed

Dendy- your guys are miss understanding

Nidoqueen- why did you step afoot to near largest slaughter site for mounts

KO- what are you talking about

Nidoking- should we tell him

(nidoqueen nodes, pulls a chain that binds Amy)

KO- Amy I thought they trust humans, what's going on

Amy- ummm the truth is Heartland has some bloody secret that makes this place a tinted sham

(KO and Dendy gasp)

*Uxie, mesprit, Azelf use psych up at Amy*

Amy- it was my grampa and possibly my dad that makes that mess, our Heartland's "head wrangler" between 2008 and 2011, during that time he allegedly sold horses was set at auctions that were attended by Bouvry Exports, the largest horse slaughterhouse in North America. "I take my horses to horse sales, and I can't help where they go from there, he was bit stubborn

Nidoking- I know that cause an issue that should have prevented but sometime is better to put them out of their misery, but for this children we have to cleanse them of their impurity.

Nidoqueen- Shamanic exorcism

KO- exe what

Dendy- I believe he going to use voodoo purification, in other words is exorcism used by shamans to get rid of negative energy

KO- wha…uhhh

Dendy- they might going to take away TKO

KO- no, I promise him that he staying, this…..can't (TKO) this can't be happening

(becomes perfect KO)

Perfect KO- you think you can stop with out voodoo

Nidoking- know I'll strike him (summons aura of imceraroar)

Nidoqueen- (summons aura of skullbaluchimon) show your ego powers

Perfect KO- you guys I don't have any ego, you need to know what I'm really am (release aura of zygarde to nullified the aura)

Nidoking- he's aura stopped use, so that means

Nidoqueen- is him, Zygarde

Perfect- what do you have to say your self

(nidoqueen)

Nidoqueen- Zygarde I can't believe it, I've never realized you took a form of a cute cinnamon bun

Perfect- Zygarde never tells anyone that he have other human forms, Xerneas is the only one because she is the mother. Zygarde is my dad, hat makes Xerneas my grandma

Nidoking- Zygarde why let use do the pity human work, why didn't say anything to mustangs, why you did't show up when shullbaluchimon attack, why are your so cute?

KO- Zygarde took a form of human 6-11 years ago and keep secret for us, except for some but I don't have any of his memories

Nidoqueen- I'm sure your memoirs are somewhere, zygarde

Nidoking- so Greymon we're sorry about what happen

Greymon- is fine, do you want to take a lager

(both nodes, they drink some lager afterwards)

Nidoking- thank to the the draft horse for serving the finest lager in the continent

Nidoqueen- agree *gulps* I volunteer the topic, what happen in 2010 *gulps* In Ultra space we disconnected the area that was in hercules constellation because is was filled with cats with ummm lewd face. I have to monitor Argentina that no one paints sparrows and dub as exotic.

Nidoking- *gulps* I'll do 2011, *gulps* in ultraspace in dark dimension, I took down raunchy hedgehogs- jet jerzy. I made a private preserve for golden mastiff in Tibet. I', not sure if seefood shark film link was imitation on finding nemo link…oh wait it does

Greymon- *gulps* The year was 2012, I took scooter the penguin movie connection to oblivion because is happy feet rip off and I send a black sheep to the moon because he bet me to do it

Nidoqueen- In 2013 was bit messy *hiccup* I smash metegol because their rat-sized, I sent cuckoo-clock heart emo on fire. I tried to connect wolfie- incredible secret to this world the art experience and the eared chick was a total abomination so I make sure he is hidden away

(a rooster with ears is spying while they drink more)

Nidoking- In Taiwan in 2015 I thought I was the frog…. In 2016 I fight some Russia ducks at Chinese border

Greymon- My brothers got a good one (fuse with deckerdramon and mailbirdramon to form deckergreymon) *gulps the entire bottle* We went to farther expense of the ultraworld- I meant a blue cobra from Ultra-Dessert, I meant a fox that takes care of chicks, got a transmission from new ally- Richard the Stork. *gulps a another drink* I also went to the dark side of Ultra-space to fight beasts like the Little Vampire and it's link that I vaporize in this form, also I demolish the entire monster family with aid of my allies in Ultra-dusk that later destroyed the link. The best part is that I put a human- animal chimera out it's misery.

KO- guy, DENDY GOT BITTEN BY VAMPIRE BATS

Amy- what, this guys are not native to here…..unless, how many are there

KO- three

Nidoqueen- oh poop…(grabs a painted sparrow) exotic bird send the alarm *bird flies away*

Vlad's voice- wear is gaturro

Nidoqueen- I send him to quasar because i looks like a private part

Vlad's voice- Julius fron Ultra-ocean get him *a shark in robot suit* they called you a rip-off

Nidoking- go get him ( a golden tibetan mastiff attacks the robot suit, drag the shark back to ultra ocean) good boy

Vlad- too bad Scooter the penguin did not survive the cartel's carnage, neither the metegoal cuties.

Eared rooster- I survived because they're to afraid to cut me you cartels

KO- what….Greymon does Nido's are part of the cartels

Greymon- KO we're sorry that they keep secrets too, there no better than the horse slaughtering humans

Dendy- that makes perfect sense, but at least they tried to help in Wolfy's occasion

KO- but they said humans are the monsters but turns out their the monsters too

Greymon- but KO we also did another great thing like, you demolished the Russian dicks

KO- but what happen the next year

Eared rooster- I'll explain (get captured by golden mastiff with his jaws)

Vlad Dracula- I also though that too poor child *tries to comfort him by petting his head* they got new recruits like Richard the Stork and Ajar the blue cobra. But do you why they choose Ajar *KO nodes in despair* so they use that cobra to killed off big foot from Ultra-forest, weaken my son from another dimension and worst of all the Monster Family Massacre. I owned two setting because my loved one live but the Squarrel Cartels wiped my son and my life. You are going to pay

KO- Greymondid you really did this, Blue answer me

Metalgrepmon 2010- I have to do it for the balance of the universe, their actually cringe monsters that cause nothing but trouble, the is what Zygarde really wanted- he wanted order

KO- *becomes TKO*

Vlad- Dracula- yes…yes let that angered feed you

Dendy- KO what's gone into you (sees he also got bitten by bats) KO are okay

TKO- hey bat baby (lefts Metal greymon) why won't you pick someone in this size *Vlad smiles but gets hit into the sky with three bats*

Vampire bats- (thrown into the air with Vlad) look alike blasting off again

Nidoking- KO thanks for beating that vampire

Nidoqueen- is their any thing to repay us

TKO- enough of chit chat, this guy and Dendy are going to find out the botton of this with Surly

Nidoking- what's with him

Nidoqueen- I think is the last years mess

*they look down with mastiff looking so sad*

(Meanwhile at the Great Basin)

Greymon- *giving Dendy some anti-viral medication* this will neutralize the impurities in your blood

Dendy- thanks Greymon

(KO looks at the sunset with huge concern)

Greymon- KO I'm sorry, it was the storks orders, they deserve attention

TKO- *sarcastic* sure why not

END

Reference- Johnny Test reference. Gaturro really has face that looks like it belongs to other head (3/10), plumiferos looks like a PS2-3 game (5/10), Tibetan dog (10/10), seefood (nemocopy/10), Scooter the penguin (rip-off), I don't like metegoal film, I wish Wolfy - the incredible secret get's more attention (8/10).

Greymon referenced- The good like Sahara because is decent 6/10, big bad fox is great 10/10, Richard the Stork need a great attention 8/10. The bad like Little Vampire because tries to be edgy but fails 3/10, Monster family because it should not exist (3/10), Son of bigfoot because of yiffing.

Count Vlad Dracula is confirmed for smash


	4. Chapter 4- The Scorpion

(KO and greymon 2010 are observing Haxorus)

KO- this is my steed, Shadow

(he sneeze flames out of the side of the mouth)

KO- we were trained by volcanic variation

Greymon- how rare, I have never seen a Haxorus able the arrest fire

KO- yes but the downside is they lose there tusk and walk on four

Greymon- *looks down* yes but I don't that what just happened

KO- Grey…um I know your not perfect hero but many people make mistakes

Greymon- KO what Dracula mentioned was not true, he forces a bunch of losers into a monster

Deckergreymon- he has done the right thing

KO- what was the mistake

Greymon- I went to Omega Earth, to save the Froggy swamp tribe from the poison green frog from Frog Kingdom. the irony is it was the wingspan of mailbirdramon, I was going to strike until Shurly came in. I stomp the place but the purple squirrel gives me a solid to get some recruits. (hides the text about ligers from Omega earth) Our first recruit was Ralley the rabbit from Digi-world but disappeared with no trace. In the following year in 2015, there was a group of four rabbits that eager to join but they where actually virus that I easily destroy. A cat called Mr. black that was living near Digi-world but Lunala decides to send it back to the 80's because that's he belongs.

KO- I wonder if surly was using you as a bait

Greymon- That what I was going to say at this part of 2015. Surly decide to take another look at Omega earth like northern water tribe, I meant a virus that looks like moose and penguins. I manage to fight back because I'm a fusion.

KO- do you even realized about this

Greymon- yes but it get's crazier, In the Fire Nation, he introduced me to a group of sandslash that are made of viruses.

Painted Sparrow- Surly also got rid of Icelandic member the happens to be a plover a few months ago, ummm why he did that

Greymon- slit mailbirdramon's throat

KO- hey Deckerdramon how did Surly tried to kill you

Deckerdramon- several weeks ago, he tried to left me for dead in Ultra-plains. What's even worst is that the beavers don't like a company

KO- looks we have to track him

Dendy- KO I checked the cartel's headquarters, is in Tahiti

KO- let's go over there and kick his but

Deckerdramon- *sarcastic* fantastic

(Meanwhile at Tahiti, Deckergreymon, KO, and Dendy came out from the portal)

Dendy- this place look great *sees the sky* is full of blue lorikeets and ultramarine lorikeets*

KO- wow you send that to blue diamond, Grey

Deckergreymon- later KO, we have to find Surly first

Surly- guys, remember our call

Tuesday the macaw- I agree with you *caws*

KO- what's that (Epi the echina and Pango the pangolin bind KO) aaaah the cartels got me

Dendy- KO (Kiki the kingfisher and Carmellio the chameleon knocked her out) Chomp do something *faints*

Deckergreymon- you can't scare me cartels, I got big guns *cocks derckerdramon's table like a gun*

show your self ( Rosie the tapir and Scrubby the goat pulls a chariot that has Surly the squirrel

Surly- My weapon you came home, what an instant surprise

Deckergreymon- You dirty little Nut blo-

Surly- *tsk tsk tsk* language brother

Deckergreymon- what you're thinking when you made me kill the little vampire on the Moon as a target practice for….that monster massacre

Surly- that because I want to see the true power of deckergreymon can really do *gunfire was heard in Greymon's head*

Deckergreymon- why you're satisfying when Dracula's life gets bleak. Especially, when I killed the monsters that turn out to be a family of losers.

Surly- *laughs*you make funniest comments Greymon, the truth is…..this was Richard's idea

Dendy- Rich….but why he was a great bird with determination

Surly- Richard and Ajar joined them as part of my best partner, right after this castaways. When Richard and Ajar are challenging which is best, Richard won because of his friends ( owl, budgie, bat) believed him he was a Stork

Deckergreymon- I knew that part, what about the part that I miss

Surly- It was last October, he saw a vampire that is getting his way. He gets jealous because he as the same attention as he does, so he gave me a solid to get rid of him. I granted his wish by you that there was a vampire flying over the moon, he gets rid of him by enter Ultra-space and…..use ummm

Deckergreymon- Tera destroyer

Surly- I was for competitive business, until the Monster family decide to show up. Richard defied them but he is weak against Count Vlad Dracula. I made you kill them for revenge

(Deckergreymon tears up, about to defuse but failed)

Deckergreymon- *mailbirdramon* keep us together

Deckergreymon- *greymon* you tell me you that for revenge so that story is better. I this another excuse of your human hating hate crime

Surly- NO, Greymon just listen to me. There from a bad movie that they don't need to exist

Deckergreymon- The wild Life 2016 is bad movie, your from bad movie (nut job), Sahara was med….

Surly- the fist two was just bland and bleak. Monster family has too much gross humor like fart jokes, lazy useless man, bully a smart pants is valid. This tropes are dead as dried up bones. In other words, it could have been worst If have no delete them in the first place

Dendy- he does have a point, that is why we never herd of that movie

KO- so Greymon actually did the right thing, why would I defend that movie in the first place

Surly- (Ajar licks the air) What is it Ajar, do we have company.

(Count Vlad Dracula come from some wormhole)

Vlad Dracula- so you tried to hide in Tahiti. how pity. This also sad as you killed everybody I love

KO- hey, bloodsucker *Dracula looks at him* You tried manipulate me feel sorry for a movie with gross humor and lazy writing. Your the sick one

(Count Dracula grab Scrubby the goat)

Vlad Dracula- I hate to say this, you guys just don't like it because you hate human-focused animation. What is this the ice age. *smurks* You think you could play that game.

Scrubby- guys help me

Vlad Dracula- this is for killing my family in Romania (little vampire 3D) and my monster family the all I wanted was a second wife

*sucks all scruffy's blood, loud bleating was heard*

Kiki, Tuesday, Epi, Pango, and Carmello- Scruffy, NOOOO

Surly- what have done, all we wanted was animal focused movies are better than monster. You do realize that your supporting halloween, in some culture it was satanic.

Dracula- you are just animals, you nothing compered to me

(turns into his true form- Bloody (shiny) Lunala)

Bloody Lunala- You can't get away this time

*tree vampire bats whimpers, flies away but*

Bloody Lunala- why do you even like jungle shuffle

deckergreymon- hey to talking to the owner of coati/iguana/harpy/croc chimera the protects jungles mexico and coati kingdom

(three vampire bats attack KO before sucked by Bloody Lunala)

Bloody Lunala- this guys are obnoxious and gross, this is why people hate monster family movie that I lived in

Dendy- KO are okay, say something

KO- *groans in pain *a purple swollen mark appease from his forearm* Dendy I…must activate my perfect form

Dendy- Ko your hurt

KO- I'm may be down but *TKO* I'm not out, sync us

(KO and TKO synchronized into Perfect KO)

Bloody Lunala- are you serious

Perfect KO- is this what you think kids are, a target for DISTRACTION

Bloody Lunala- a viewer would be more apt.

Perfect KO- lesson you batty I'm the one you should not be weaken with

(groans in pain, strands of Zygarde are coming from his legs/arms/ears/bottom/neck, his core is hoping from his chest, skin turns green, covers in black fur)

Bloody Lunala- wait don't tell me your a werewolf

Perfect KO/ zygarde- no, I'm better than that ( starts to walk on fours, grows muzzle, claws coming from his paw feet) I'm Zygarde *snarls, howls* Thousand arrows ( shoots thousands of arrows at Bloody Lunala) Do you like that bat, there's more that that came from

Bloody Lunala- this kid is out of control, what kind of abomination created him. What ever, could take him down COSMIC POWER *powers up*, Moongeist Beam

( release rays of moonlight into Perfect KO controlled zygarde 10%, the dig underground for safety)

Bloody Lunala- are farad of or what

Perfect KO/ Zygard- no, I did that for this *attacks with thousand arrows*

*Bloody lunala groans in pain*

Deckergreymon- what should I do, what should I

Surly- here that this (gives him Red Claw dagger)

Deckergreymon- where did you…..

Surly- this kid dropped it when we become a werewolf or something, finish this, for Richard

(Deckergreymon hesitates to strike him with a dagger until he used mailbirdra- launcher to strike him by blasting with his tail, used plasma decker- launcher to shoot him with Deckerdramon's tail that is in his arm)

Deckerdramon- I'm sorry I don't thing your a great Dracula imitation, you just creates a year ago. RAIN OF FIRE (release barrage of plasma froths arm cannon, Bloody Lunala covers himself) Final Spark ( unleash energy from his body to create EMP, this cause Bloody Lunala to be paralyzed and glitching)

Bloody Lunala- do you even realized that your the one that fights monster

( a fast swift coming from his thought and collapse, Deckergreymon realized what he has done. Drops the blooded Red Claw, defuses)

Deckerdramon- my brothers I have to, is for the best

* Mailbirdramon and greymon are shocked to realized*

Surly- well done boys, well done. I never used you as a target, that was just a test to sees your strong enough to destroy virus

(Zygarde growls, Dendy calms him)

Surly- *laugh* (begins to absorb dead corrupted Lunala's essence) this is for the goat and three bats (the blackish blood-like symbiot fused Surly to become a sea scorpion- Jaekelopterus)

Greymon- we have to get out of here *mailbirdramon grabs dendy*

Dendy- KO

Perfect KO/ Zygarde- I'll distract the animals fist (take out his Styrix to summon giant forest scorpions to distract- Kiki, Tuesday, Pango, Epi and Carmello) wait for me

(The heroes left the island)

END

Reference- Frog Kingdom 3/10, Rabbit Hero (crazy), Mr. Black- green star (never watch), polar adventure (bad) those are Chinese animated movies that you must never watch. This was going to be in early chapters- during Steven adventures in Heartland because of reference to a bad movie- The Wild Life. I changed it to be in later stories because I want to make sure the cartels are more diverse and deadlier.

That Monster family should not exist because no children deserve to see this crap, is crude/ has fart jokes and some american stereotypes/ cliches that should have died out. I may be bias because I'm a furry- I watched Nut job and Wild life because to see I could endure.

Monster family is the physical incarnation of hitting a dead horse


	5. Chapter 5- jinx

(meanwhile at in Ultra-Mountains- Pluto, where flygons live)

Surly- (now a sea scorpion coming out of the wormhole)- I wonder this is the placer where not-Caroline went to this place and disappear with no trace. This place has some Voodoo magic surrounding it. *a pack of armored druddigon is ready to strike but, they slip and fall* this is getting annoying

*searching for voodoo witch doctor to challenge but a naganadel interrupt him*

naganadel- I won't go to that area If I were you, this is my domain *his place looks messy*

Surly- what happen this place-

naganadel- some kid named Little Nickey, a son of a tanner thinks he has the courage to fight me. This happened two years ago, I accepted the challenge but he did not make it.

Surly- immmm pity child

Naganadel- but there some voodoo witchdoctor that you might beat in a fair match, his name is just the grump. he's former name was Prinolck

Surly- perfect target *left * I'll see yeah what ever I can

Naganadel- Grumpy is gonna die

Prinolck- DEMON ANIMAL, GET AWY FROM ME

Surly- sees Grumby of screen. hey big nose. Can you challenge me

(meanwhile back at Tahiti, Surly came back with bloodstain in his claws)

Kiki- Master why are you covered in blood

Surly- I took care of voodoo practitioner, it was too easy. I beat I got his essence so I have but is still not strong enough. *groans* Who's idea is to make her come a Gramp anyway, I'm so mad that I could *what Kiki into the cave painting, she got sealed into the painting of violent/ultramarrine lorikeet. At least he failed on the basics of Voodoo and commercial failure that a child could fried him.

(meanwhile at Helda's homeland in Scandinavia, his being visited by her Macaw freind- Agent- 00-P2)

00-P2- hey Helda, since your understand abut strange occurrence that is happening around

Helda- yes what brings you her * her pet deer-fox jumps at her lap when she sits* what do you want to explain

00-P2- where do I start, in 2001, a group of pirates consisted of Abrax/ Brafax/ Califax were destroyed with no trace while attempting to find El Dorado. Two brothers, Mega and Batara was terminated into nothingness while on a mission to find a a sword in a city of Mataram after choosed by a princess. The penguin named Pintin was fall into a wormhole after the rescue in Argentina/ Chile boarder.

Helda- The pirates was mostly feasted by harpies, Mega and Batara were not great warriors and I'll focused on the wormhole part.

00-P2- In 2002- 2003, a girl named Parva claimed to be incarnation of Xerneas was forced to be hidden away, some pirate named Saber tooth was demolished, a boy who wanted to be a bear just…

Helda- Parva was just a rumor but is still a legend to this day (i'll look forward to it), the boy mostly incarnated into Ice bear- hence why when he was a he cub, his familiar about humans.

00-P2- In 2004, Black Mor's Island (pirate island) was decimated with no trace, Pirate pig- Mateo just vanished.

Helda- Seaborne pirates was decimated by Kyogre. Ummm are those the mysteries that already be solved by Ladron fox

Ladron- hello your also curios about strange obscured events that people never mentioned

Helda- like what

Ladron- an ultra- beast with a code (sea scorpion) was spotted in Mexico and harpies purifies Brazil by eliminating band of hippies- Wood and Stock

Helda- oh my, do you happen to know what happen to some Texas Ranger

Ladron- that easy, In 2012 'it' have been resign as a ranger after one of them got fixed.

00-P2- that's one of got fixed, because he judged someone named- Camellia for focusing more on horses that crime fighting

Helda- how Ironic because they have horse, why do they have, do they just use them like slave?

Ladron- at least we all knew how Secret Chamber collapsed on it's own

00-P2- her, the graphics are so bad that that all the inhabitant ceased, when they got near the exit.

Helds- what's going on with worm-holes, strange attacks and ultra-beast sighting

00-P2- looks like you have to find out by contact with best analyst

Helda- who is he

(cut to Costa Rica, Sasuke Lapis Lazuli is observing his henodus that he preserve back when he used to hunt dinos)

Sasuke- this is outrages, this things are not turtles despite the similarity. (sees his Terra Novan horned pterosaur) This pterosaur are the dependents of nutcracking Dsungaripterus, though their crest formation and bill with teeth like edges. The so called Bioraptors in several caves are actually evolved Ludodactylus, the cave dwelling habits comes from event that Weather-Trios faced of the comet 66 mya. Now I'm ready to introduce Helda to *his Varren (Cryolophosaurus dormant mode that looks like dog with fish-like feature) barks at something* What is it Varren

(cuts to Deny's lab, Dendy is reading the sighting of Necrazma's true form)

Dendy- it says in russia is called a Larga thought it's large size, the behavior was parasitic in nature. In this medieval script it was dub as aether drake though its ability to possess coa\smic energy. Rynth, a case of two horned erumpent, no wrong reference. Anything KO, all I read are about the size and aether.

KO- Dendy, I found something is called Ahamkara, is something to do with ego nature with connection to this dragon to the point that is state of illusion. One-self but no concerns, dark-ego self, manifestation by assuming and cause pride.

Dendy- that's because dragons are viewed to be greedy, destructive an cynical. But in this script from India does not just explain its true nature, it explain it's true form. They have strange protein that comes from its genes, parasitic and have a dragon like form. The dragon feast on pride and control…ummm

KO- umm Dendy, what is this (shows Dendy a low-quality photo of a mutated croc dubbed- celanaug) I found this scary

Dendy- don't worry KO that mutated croc can't hurt, unless is actually a gorgon

KO- what

Dendy- nothing KO, let's show this reference about the *whispers* protonic dragon

KO- okay

(they spotted an Empoleon surfing on a goliath gulper)

KO- wha…..Cody *sees his Cody pow card*

Dendy- that's impossible, I thought your not allowed because you world is condemned

Cody- well short off but I kinda fixed it, like I abounded my beach after it was invested with mutated penguins. After that, destroyed that tiny undeveloped surf villages and decimate all smartphones in my world after it was a disaster. Where are you going?

KO- we have a mission for Sasuke- a Lapis Lazuli gem

Cody- agree, get on my Goliath ( KO's company get on the itajara) use surf

*goes to the water, the river was filled with blowfish and reedfish*

Dendy- this are primitive ray-finned fish

Cody- that's great Dendy; hold on everyone we're going under water (forms a bubble around the team), use dive (they dive deep under water)

KO- is so lovely under water

Cody- is not much, I been here before, my world is connected to yours not like this absurd wormholes

Dendy- *sees son deep sea creatures* sharp nosed six-gilled shark, frilled shark and six-gilled sharks. Cody what do you think of this sharks?

Cody- there pretty great, I used them to to do my betting like village destruction and phone raid

KO- what…..( Haxorus comforts KO)

(they made it to there destination)

Cody- here you go, this is your mission. I'm gonna find my self over the oceanic horizon

KO- do you have plans to take us to your world

Cody- sadly, no because that world is not my home anymore, is now a hunting hotspot for monster hunters like I am. The ocean is my home now, later dudes, don't let the waves get yeah

KO- thanks, cody. Now let's see Sasuke, Dendy…Dendy….

Dendy- I'm not here this is safe, do you remember what the cartels did

KO- Dendy, I sure what I heard from greymon, he says that is been fabricating all over the years *fell over a tombstone*

Dendy- KO, are ok

KO- yeah, I tripped on…..memoir of the Lynx- the founder of the Guardians of Peace. His comrades are Beaty the goat, Astarte the falcon, Gus the Chameleon and Robert the mole that dedicated there lives to protect the animals from humans. I wonder where are they right now Dendy

Dendy- I checked that the team decide to go in separate ways- Lynx stayed in Spain with his wife, Robert got eaten by Astarte and the remaining two departed to pacific Island. I think that's explains about why where was a goat and a chameleon when we were captured by cartels

KO- hey, shadow do you think that Squirrel Cartels and Guardians of Freedom are the same team

(his shiny haxorus looks down)

*Chomp parks into something, a fossil display that Sasuke erected near his domain*

KO- Chomp why arr barking on a fish bone

Dendy- that's just a fishbone, but a Guiyu

KO- what's that

Dendy- Guiyu is a fish that is a transition between bony-ray finned and lobbed fins. In other words, it looks like a coelacanth mixed with a ray-finned.

KO- Dendy, we almost there, all we need is to go into the river. Looks like Shadow will give use a ride, come on Dendy

Dendy- affirmative (enters the water but a pod of Onychodus) careful KO, the river is filled with onychodus. Those primitive fish has some fangs…. (grabbed by KO)

KO- Gotcha, your safe. Hey fanged walking fish, If you think your fang are strange, let's see it compare to my steed's boomerang tusk.

(haxoru's tusk glows and it takes a form of a boomerang to swat the lobbed fish out of the way)

KO- you did it shadow *chomp barks* all we need is sasuke

(Dendy saw something )

Dendy- KO I think I saw someone at the riverbed…..looks like a dead ranger

(stop by to get closer, but is more alive than dead, he's so depressed that he is becoming a zombie)

Dendy- who are you, can I help you sure

Prinolck Garcia- don't get near me you ponies, I'm tortured far enough that I don't feel like a human

KO- what happen your becoming a a state that's called zombie gangrene. My mom says is type of immune illness when a guy get's so self-hatred that immune system is resisting it's host

Dendy- agree, the attack is so bad that he's literally wasting himself

KO- mr. zombie sr, what happen

Prinolck- I tried to be tough like my bro El Bow, but everything backfired when some hag that lives horse than saving her own kind. Why….she talked about horse…..why did it's stole her attention

KO- I know you, your Camella's…..

Prinolck- GET…AWAY…from…..ME, you made human worthless. Does humans mater nothing to you, who raised you, did horse…

KO- *shaken* actually that issue was about spare your enemy's life over killing it

Prinolck-KILL it…..KILL all your enamels….there nothing, you have to he right (KO punched him)

KO- no I won't do it, I saved greymon's life despite that he can't reason with him. Despite he tried to roast me, i dare become friends with…..

Prinolck- NOOOO…NOOOO the animals will break you…they break your mind so you could feel all pain

Dendy- actually we have to, is called emotions

Prinolck- NOOOO…..NOOOO….NOOOOO they broke me very hard, The United Cartels

Meg- *in distance* found him

Prinolck- take me back, please the demonic children are stinging my insides

Sasuke- I told you Meg, giving this guy from psychiatric hospital in Texas a test for freedom was a bad idea

Meg- Sorry, I thought a breath of fresh air will

Sasuke- he is too narcissistic self-import, selfish closed minded to see what true freedom means

Meg- awwww (warps him back to mental hospital, sees the children in shock) guy we didn't know your here…sorry about that ex-ranger

KO- Meg we have a big news

Meg- what is it

End

Reference- a knock of caroline was mentioned- not- Caroline and the magic potion (0/10). Druddigon accident was in script because I compered them to Corazon del Roble- they have small wings, not a bad ass dragons, don't have status of a great dragon. If Dragon spell movie (2-3/10) gone horribly wrong. Who's idea is to make Here comes the Grump that no one asked for(1/10).

Referencing obscured animated movies like- beauty and warrior, Abrax/brafax/ califax 2001 movie based on comic, rescued by pintin (saw it when music video), Legend de Perva (this feels like story after Korra about a female earth republic realized she was Korra), movie based on Captain Sabertooth, a boy who wanted tone a bear ( finding it to see ), black Mor's island, Great pig pirate Mateo, El Zorro Ladrón (find to see it), Gnomes and trolled (this needs to be erased)

varren from Mass effect

Prinolck is a pun for prince of locks, because that class from high school kicked me out simplyI love horses.

reference to sony animation issue like there movies are nothing but shame, there like anti-blue sky


	6. Chapter 6- The reason of power

(KO and Dendy are insist to enter Sasuke's domino again)

KO-….. than Deckergreymon saved us from that lunala

Sasuke- you hear the cartels but have you ever mentioned what Helda's resource

KO- who are you

*gogoat bleats*

Helda- I analysis the stage sighting in mexico a decade ago, destruction of pirates, brazil purification and the disappearance of chilean penguins and incarnation Xernias

KO- that easy, Xerneas likes to keep her secrets, the pirates and brazil attack are actually from harpies. But I'm very concern on this poor little penguins, ummm what happened

Helda- they got sucked into a wormhole that some believe that drag you to another world

KO- ultra-wormhole

cinccino- *helda's other pokemon* Lapis have you ever seen a Ultra-wormhole

Sasuke- off course, a wormhole drag me here thousands of years ago. But sometimes I want to explore more but some world get in my way.

KO- which one?

Sasuke- the one that bring Spirit here hundreds of years, it was a world of dreamworks. Filled with talking african/ asian animals, fairytales came to life and vikings riding dragon. But then a glitch came and introduce a alien that ruined every thing that just want to look for home.

KO- what happened?

Sasuke- it gone turbo, farm animals vanished, blue- boobies become extinct, defected dogs destroyed, australia got cancelled, destroyed Tibet by some snowman and worst of all send the indian monkeys into other world. All this just for Trolls, I sworn that I'll hunt then into extinction by 2020 right after my hunting for abdominal snowman

KO- wait, you actually hunt

Sasuke- yeas, I hunt turbo fast snails for shells, destroyed Nick's Monster vs. aliens as respect for Korra. But at least I saved lemurs by bing controlled by king. Harvest talking veggies and bunt down chimera abomination that only exist in ummm Alebrije.

KO- I don't now of hunting is ethical

Sasuke- KO, sometimes you have to what is right, I you meant that mental self-righteous jackass earlier but what I meant what could save what you matter most.

KO- but…..but don't want to end up like that poor guy

Sasuke- KO, before I was a hunter and after capturing dines, I faced worst that it inspired me to become a hunter. It was so bad that sub-Saharan Africa has to be isolated from the rest of the planet. I'm talking about United Cartels, they're once a environmental conservationist turn into human-hating cartels after some sea turtles die while being friends with some animals outside of there homes. The group are billy the meerkat, socrates the lion, Angie the elephant, Giselle the giraffe, Charles the rooster that was faces from becoming dinner, Toby the kangaroo, koala Ken.

Helda- actually they hate humans because they clogged there delta with a dam that is controlling a hotel, that later was destroyed by rhinos and buffalos.

Aurorus- Helda, I understand that they care about the delta but they think humans are assholes that they deserve to die. If I wasn't there for him, he would be drowned.

Meg- you saved his life

Aurorus- yes but I have to kill the greedy man so the cartels won't use him as a martyr

Helda- than what happen

Sasuke- I thought I was done for, until my krookadille saved me. I started to under stand that how animals emotions affect around me, I'm confused that why he saved me but there was a reason. There are good humans in this world, so he defeated the cartels so I could escape safe and sound. *to his pokemon* You always me with me kroodadille.

Dendy- so how it triggered you to hunt

Sasuke- because I think that one day there going to get me and I have to be ready. I have test by strength and determine my power alongside with my Pokemon

KO-….

Helda- haxorus, how is KO so cute *KO blushes, hides his face with hid headband* how cam KO have that purple stain without any illness

Haxorus- he's half god, his father was zygarde that kind-of turned into him, the cute part is that his core always look cute.

Helda- awwww, that's lovely

Dandy- If you think that's cute, do you know what Zygarde does.

Helda- he's god of order, guardian of nature, the one that carries the globe…

Sasuke- by judging how he constructed by zygarde cells, he functions the same way how our immune system works. Zygarde use his cells to trace any infection on the planet, he locates to defend the planet from inflammation. That explains why the boy didn't get sick when is shin shows inflammation. zygarde is also prevents KO from getting sick. Why did you get bitten again?

KO- because I was friends with Greymon, he was part of squirrel cartel

Sasuke- I heard that Cartel, there the offshoot of United Cartel but they different rules. Unlike them, they don't hate humans but avoid them as possible, but thy attack then If there home id threaten. They follow old rule of survival, they use 20,000 year tactic of how to prepare for winter.

(deckergreymon comes in)

Deckergreymon- you guys are here already here, guys you have get ready, Surly has voodoo now.

KO- yes and Sasuke explains everything about the cartels, is here any issue

Deckergreymon- Surly broke into your collection to steal both helicoproin jaw and stethacanthus fin. So he could use it with his new power.

Sasuke- If he thinks he could challenge use with devonian creatures, please i have Cambrian creature already- armaldo. Armaldo is actually a anomalocaris Pokemon from Cambrian. He has anomalocaris body plan with some Opabinia features (jaw-like mouth, eye-stalks) according to my studies.

Surly- Sasuke, who decided to show up. The terror of Dreamworks, the hunter that harvested the snails, protecter of the lemurs and a troll hunter. You did a great job but what are you doing with my outcasted member.

Sasuke- Surly, this unacceptable, you broke the grump spirit, you let vampire venom poisoned you to become this monster.

Surly- is called a jaekelopterus, vampires have symbiotic blood, the is their true form. You can't stop me 'cause I'm covered in ooze and I could armored-evolve like how blood diamonds use their armor. How dare you criticizing how I defeat that big nosed grump that looks like some random guy with big nose with PJ's. His voodoo is very weak but I'm still able to armor…..*the helicoprion jaw fossil was taken by Armaldo* Hey give that back

Sasuke- No, I keep those fossils so no one could use armored evolution or use synthetic mega-evolve for selfish reasons.

(Surly growls, he sprays tar at Armaldo, armando tries to loosen the tar but is too sticky)

Dandy- That does it, Chomp let's synchronized your armor, DINO TECTOR ACTIVATE * puts Chomp's dino-tector on her backpack to activate amour transformation based on his representative zodiac- Monocorn. Becomes a fully-grown armored monocorn*

(surly ties to spray with tar but it gets blocked by his massive frill)

Dendy- Chomp use Ultimate thunder

(Chomp rams at Surly like his going to usr volt tackle, Surly tries to block it with his massive tail)

KO- you can do this chomp

Deckergreymon- *thinking* Armored evolution, an ancient evolution that has the ability to become armored with there representative zodiac. There's six of it but according to fossils and synthetic mega evolution, explains that theres more than 6. How could there be 6 zodiacs, 7 chakras, 7 demonlords. (remembers a vision about cryolophosaurs) The secret elemental spirit what is trying to tell be all this time

(veran become a cryolophosaurs and manifest into a Indominus Rex, all of this happening in his mind)

Indominus Rex- I'm the seventh spirit, I'm been protecting the planet for 500 million years this makes me the wisest of the zodiac spirit. My real element is changes of the surroundings, chaos, balance and justice. I used to be an Armaldo, then a sea scorpion, then a titaalik, then a dipleocealus and our cycle goes on. My sisters comes many forms, until Rayquaza established zodiac tablets 300 millions years later to have a default form. I chose cryolophosaurs as my default while I left the others to became fossilized and find another. I stayed in the south pole until 12,850 years ago I found my self with dou of carnotaurus and a massive baryonyx, I want to help them make humans get along with dino. So then I used all my powers to make my new default form, something entirely new. I incarnated into a fusion of two different dinosaurs so humans will find the beauty of earth's remarkable animals.

Deckergreymon- Your saying you sacrificed your default form, so you can take a form of two dinosaurs fused.

Meg- Greymon, what are you doing on cosmic realm

Indominus Rex- dorulumon?

Meg- how did you know my past…..

Indominus Rex- a cute tiny griffin with wolf feature, aren't you lovely

(Meg blushes)

Meg- that is nicest thing that a spirit had said to me

Indominus Rex- *opens her third eye, greymon grossed out* I see your future, you are going to evolve in same way how outcast duck becomes a beautiful swan

Meg- (blushes harder, forms rainbow ) I'm not that attractive but I could see how I'm beautiful in my own way, just like what daddy say- once a naked bleak chick hatched, it grows into a colorful macaw

Indominus- You mean your lapis lazuli dad, is a pity that they have both sad past. In the past your father was outcasted by other Lapis, your real father *Meg tries to ignore* was pushed by other demon lords because of his determination

Deckergreymon- At least your daddy never let his demon gets in his way

(she smiles)

Meg- aww, your too kind for telling me that my dad had sad past.

Deckergreymon- you already made that choice for staying with your daddy instead of that ummm

Meg- there is one thing that I never talk to KO that my bio father is actually a murder

Indominus- ….wow no wonder you decide to find a surrogate father in the first place. but I hope you may reconcile your bio dad as a morality pet rather than a child

Meg- but I still feel that he needs to be a distant memory

Deckergerymon- I under stand

(Meg left the greymon's mental)

Indominus Rex- since we got that cutie out of the way, I've have a important info for you. All other zodiacs got there current incarnations as a pokemon the synchronized into a digimon. I was wondering why not a digimon that proofs it self that is one without synchrony. Did you find your partner

Deckergreymon- I was with Blue diamond but I don't know if she understand the seventh zodiac

Indominus Rex- that's fine, I already know who is, Lapis Lazuli (Sasuke). He dedicate his life researching the powers of the ancient animals. Finding the right animals that he found in the past, created mega-evolutions and armored evolution based on those fossils.

(Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf appeared, they created a deep purple-colored digivice for Sasuke)

Indominus Rex- This are my loyal servants that played an important role- wisdom, benevolence and valor. Uxie- he is the bringer of knowledge to solve issues, mesprite- a bringer of emotion to understand suffering, Azelf bringer of willpower to gain determination. I'll give this to Sasuke as a veran, remember about the fairies that you just saw

(send him back to real life, Surly and Chomp pushed each other)

Surly- you wan't me to fight with armored, let's see about it *holds a stethacanthus fin fossil* Sasuke show me your power that will totally wiped out the Trolls *puts his win into his back, tho ooze overs it*oh my

(spill tar all over the place, covers his flanks and underbelly with ooze)

Surly- someone help *vomits*

KO- it's corruption, do you want to fight him Haxorus *haxorus whimpers*

Surly- Armored evolution is too much (the tar becomes a form of a fish with a iron anchor shaped fin) I'm not surly anymore, I'm know a (loomed over a fossil of a fish the looks like him) I'm _Dunkleosteus_ now

helda- stand back I got this, go my pokemon (meowstic, liepard, and cinccino comes out of her poke balls) Meowstic use psyshock, liepard use night slash, cinccino use dazzling gleam (they attack Surly at once but he used his armored face to protect himself) come on, those are the best pokemon for contest, do it again I know you can do it (repeating the attack but the armor is too thick)

Sasuke- is best for me to take care *varen appears with a digivice* what's this *a vision of lake guardians* what they choose me as barrier of seventh element but how

(looks at his Veran and shows that he actually the Indominus Rex)

Sasuke- no way all this time your the guardian of Amazon

*Varen nods*

Sasuke- let's show what this fry-pup can do, crown zodiac activate *fuse his dino-tector with digivice, Varen chibi transforms into a cryolophosaur, dunkleosteus is about to strike Chomp and KO before being saved my Cryolophosaur)

KO- thanks Varen (send KO, Dendy and chomp to safety)

Sasuke- Varen ready to power up Mega-evolution *his heliolisk appears* ready, Mega evolve

(Cryolophosaurs power up his gem and mega-stone to mega-evolve heliolisk into mega-heliolisk)

Sasuke- This mega-evolution was created by my self based on synchronizing one of my sharovipteryx to give wings and dilophosaur to exaggerate his crest/frill. The Dilophosaur live on the landscapes of central america, I did my research that there some strong connection to seventh spirit.

KO ready…..

KO- Haxorus, mega-evolve (Mega evolves into mega-haxorus) This mega evolution was created by us by synchronizing the the diplocaulus nearby that gives him hug boomerang tusk. His physical appearance is based on great terror makes him looks like a terrified goose.

Mega-haxorus- don't forget that crest is from olorotitain

Sasuke/KO- use dragon rush

(they both covered in purple aura in a form of a dragon, rams right into Surly. Unlucky, he regenerates)

Surly- is this the best you can do (use Iron head with is fin to attack helda's pokemon, they all fainted)

KO- sasuke what are we going to do, he can regenerate

Sasuke- use your red claw danger to cut off that fin

KO- are you sure, is kinda painful

Sasuke- KO I understand your non- violence pacifism but this the time, is necessary

KO- but Grumpy's psycho, Camella's choice, he's not a robot and…and everything I herd about what happened to greymon

Sasuke- your child, I'm not like Grumpy that just bullies pacifist for disagree with killing. But how are you supposed to proof that your name means- knock out

KO- please don't hate me for loving horses

Sasuke- I love horses, I guess camillas right about focusing more on horses than… unless I told that Surly will slaughtered horses when KO's not looking

KO- *angery* what did you say

sasuke- Surly will slaughtered horses when your not looking and dirt your friends

KO- no body hurts horses

Sasuke- that's the spirit, stab him to the extreme

(KO jumps on Surly's back to remove the fin)

Surly- what are you doing, get of me you…..

KO- silence, I don't want your excuse that your better than horses you coot

(removes fin, Surly screams in pain)

KO- I got it, here you go sasuke

Sasuke- thanks, KO mega-heliolisk, get ready for synchronize evolution

Deckergreymon- that digivice was created for me, your pokemon has her powers

Sasuke- that make sense for a digimon partner, ready…Deckergreymon digivolve

deckergremon- digivolve to….(engulfed by mega-heliolisk, thing a form of indominus rex before bursting) Zekegreymon- ultra burst

Sasuke- Zekegreymon is power by pure instincts with ultra instinct, this increase all the stats by unlocking all chakras. Zekegremon use giga destroyer

(unleashing a devastating blast towards Surly, surly tries to defend himself)

Sasuke- Meg, my little fledgling-pup a little help

Meg- no problem daddy *use her Radiated Pathokinesis to change how Surly feels, letting his guard down from despair- this lowers stats*

(Surly got hit, melted into purple tar)

KO- ewww

Dendy- don't worry KO, he's already fused with symbiote

(Sasuke cleans up the tar to puts it in a glass container)

Sasuke- this prevents Surly from regenerating

*KO is in shock from what happened*

Sasuke- KO you did a hug favor, you saved horses from slaughter (KO still stocked) I got a little carried away, I'm sorry…..I didn't mean too

KO- is fine, at least you beg for forgiveness *sasuke smiles* Meg you where great for helping but what did you think about when…ummmm

Meg- dairy

Dendy- so your afraid of dairy like milk, cheese, yogurt or ice cream

Meg- is nothing but endless cycle of despair, enslavement and bleakness

KO- I understand, I drink plant milk when I have terrible nightmares

Meg- ummm…poor kid, if only you haxorus do something about my fear

Sasuke- KO, Meg has chaos effect- it lowers stats around her, Zekegreymon has ultra instinct- increase stats for himself. There total opposites, just like demonlords and zodiac spirits.

Helda- so how do enjoy ice-cream

Meg- sorbet *to KO* thanks for helping us KO and you too deny, Chomp and haxorus

KO- no problem bob

Meg- name's Meg

(Zekegreymon de-evolve/ defuse into Gaossmon, his brothers are resting aside)

Gaossmon- this my child form when I get too strain with my powers

Sasuke- at least I got a cute partner to look after

(gaossmon giggles)

Dendy- time to go KO *mounts on Chomp*

KO- coming, Haxorus are you coming

Haxorus- coming KO

(mounts on Chomp to nearby port to go home)

KO- what are you thinking Haxorus

Haxorus- I think he was right about hunting

KO- what do you mean

Haxorus- Hunting is a good thing is understandable, I have this Idea about hunting tailed trolls

KO-I understand because trolls from a tale of a tail is got the most ugliest hominid. Why do they even have tails, there not furry

Haxorus- I know, we should us their tails as trophies

KO- I can't wait to tell that to everybody about what happened

Haxorus- understandable

END

Reference- Sasuke explain the summery of rise and fall of Dreamworks like cancelled good ideas over baby stuff except for Voltron, dragons and panda. I don't like tv shows based on there baby movies except for dragons, Voltron and turbo. ( I hated home, croods, boss baby ad trolls beat goes on on netflix tv shows). Ironically, Sasuke motifs is closer to Itachi. Troll hunter is mentioned but he was talking about hunting down Trolls from the move and beats goes not from Trollhunters…..sorry.

Who asked for a Wizard's tale/ here the grump somewhere in Mexico, is not movie worthy. The village can't be taken seriously because of his big nose. this makes cartoons movies foe kids. trolls from tale of a tail looked nasty, why do they have tale, there not animals

one of my fan-made mega-evolutions returns


	7. Chapter 7- epilogue

*after a long battle Sasuke is resting while Armaldo tells him something*

Armaldo- you defeat Surley but what is going to happen with the animals from Tulavu

Sasuke- keep them there so they can't make contact on the mainlands

Meg- agree

Greymon- Aurorus what did you find

Aurorus- I was picking signals about some thing that may happen in far future, is from Kyrem

Meg- what is it

Aurorua- He will wake up on a fight against wannabe- voodoo. One is a witch boy that was raised by witch doctors and other is girl powered by lunala. Is going to happen but not in a few years

Meg- We have to check on Kyrem sometimes for now

(Helda wright something about the future based on her discovering)

 _Prediction of the Ice dragon (kyrem)- the dragon it self was a mighty hunter will rise with an army of flamingos. He will face to face with a witch boy and the girl that drinks the moon, some thing it was reckless choice for one of the two to exist as a movie. One of them has too prove who is the superior._

(Fox with make movies based on this graphic novels, warner will make Ice dragon movie- I go for the dragon one)

The entire series was going to ended next year but I expanded to last until 2020, the collection of books that took place in same year was going to lean up to the finale. The finale was gong to be published by june 2019. Is about a rouge shiny necrozma- or photon dragons but I feel like there are going to be more stories after that. I understand that the why necrozma really is final boss but there are some side quest

2019- Post 'finale'

Hilda/ Helda point- is about Helda is facing against an alolan sandslash chimera that huge distaste against humans. Meg the griffin meets his father but it won't last long, may be give Peter griffin (human) a damn good beating. Kommo-o plays a role because Sasuke is gone hunting in Dreamwork world Tibet to hunt of yetis. HIro and big hero 6 falls in love with Meg Griffin (human) _Thanksgiving special/ Christmas special_

2020- Lapis Lazuli's (Sasuke) story-

Hunt of Lapis- Lapis total Trolls carnage when they invested earth, after the infestation is the plague of Yellow Demons (minions- there from millions light years from earth by now, there world is filled with talking pets and singing animals.). Sasuke can't hunt without his trusty Krookadille. KO perfects his powers (zygarde), Levimon's lament.

fall 2020- a corrupted Boltmon is distracting Cuba, the monkey sage must safe his home. Does he have the right potential or he'll end up being corrupted….other details will be explained next year


End file.
